


Skin

by Pinkquartz75



Category: Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying Mention, Crying, Gen, Green blood, Injury, Roleswap AU, Slappy is the one pretending to be human, Stine is very protective of his son, also Stine might be a warlock, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkquartz75/pseuds/Pinkquartz75
Summary: Slappy has accident after having an argument with Stine and slips on the stairs; resulting in an injury that sends him into a panic.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did for writers group.

A young boy looked out the window in his room of the second floor of the house he and his father just moved into. He took his hand out of his black hood pocket to feel the light but visible scars on his nose and chin. His brown eyes blinked as he looked out to the street with all the other houses that he assumed other people lived in. He thought about the things he could do here after he finished unpacking his things and getting settled. Maybe just once he and his father could stay long enough to make some friends and actually have a life. Maybe they would not have to move ever again.

"Avery."

The boy was taken out of his thoughts as he heard his father call out his name. His fake name at least.

"Avery."

He turned around and leaned against the wall; scratching his short dark brown hair as he heard the sound of the door being opened. A hefty middle aged man with features similar to the boy, only older with a pair of thick glasses and no visible scaring opened the door. The man was dressed in black like the boy, but the outfit he had on was slightly more formal with a vest, tie, dress pants and shoes. He walked into the room with a box in his hands which he placed on the bed.

"I've got the last of your things. We can hopefully settle in now." The man said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

Even though his vision was dimmed without his glasses, the man could see his son staring at him with a disgruntled look.

"What?" He asked.

"We're not out in public. You don't have to call me by that girly name." The boy reminded as he crossed his arms.

The man quickly realised what his son was talking about when he put his glasses back on.

"Right; sorry, Slappy." He quickly apologised.

Slappy simply nodded and leaned back on the wall.

"Speaking of names, why do you insist on calling yourself Mr Shivers?" He asked in a rather rude tone. "It just makes Stine sound normal."

Stine shook his head as he sighed.

"We've talked about this, Slappy. We can't let people know who we really are." He began to explain. "If we say too much, people will get too nosey and curious. Then there's the chance that they find the manuscripts. And you know what would happen."

Slappy looked down as he knew what Stine was talking about; thinking of how many times it has happened before.

"They'd open one or more and the ones inside the manuscripts would escape and wreak havoc." He remembered word for word what his father said many times before. "Snowy wouldn't do that though, he's just-"

"I know the abominable snowman of Pasadena wouldn't mean to cause harm, Slappy." Stine tried to be reasonable as he explained. "But people don't understand that. They would attack and then he would retaliate in self-defence. I know you don't think it's fair. But unfortunately, it's the safest option."

Slappy just nodded out of disappointment.

"Can we at least let the gnomes out?" He asked rather sheepishly with a smile.

Slappy stopped smiling when Stine gave him a rather disgruntled look with a raised brow. The boy rolled his eyes the other way as he walked to the door.

"Forget I asked." He grumbled as he walked passed Stine.

Stine turned his head as he watched his son walk down the stairs. He knew the boy had his reasons to be angry and irritated. But there were times where he would just ignore consequences of certain things he would do. Stine kept saying that something had to be done about that; hopefully without threat of force.

Stine was about to go into his new study to organise his things. But the sound of the doorbell ringing quickly grabbed his attention. The writer was about to run down to answer.

"I got it!"

But Slappy beat him to it.

The boy opened the door to see a pretty odd sight. A brunette haired woman in a business suit stood there with a cheery grin on her face; holding a basket of fruit with a big red bow tied in it. Slappy raised a brow as she started talking.

"Hello there, young man. Are your parents’ home by any chance?" She asked in very cheery tone of voice.

"Who wants to know?" Slappy asked back; eyebrow still raised.

"I just wanted to welcome the people who just moved in here."

Slappy just shrugged as he was about to reply.

"I'm afraid it's just us."

Slappy turned around as he heard his father speak in his defensive tone. Stine stood next to him as he held the door frame.

"I'm Mr Shivers. You've already met my son, Avery." The writer introduced himself in a slightly unemotional way.

Slappy gave his father a rather annoyed look as he heard the name.

"Oh, Avery is such a lovely name for a boy." The lady replied with a smile.

"Yeah, even if it's a Girls name." Slappy replied as he looked directly at Stine.

Stine just rolled his eyes the other way as the woman began talking a bit.

"You two picked a lovely part of town to live in. Madison is an excellent place for parents to raise their children and the local school here is the best there is." She began to boost.

Stine and Slappy knew that this woman was probably a member of city council and trying to sell out details; probably to boost tourism. But Slappy was enjoying meeting someone new. Stine however was not.

"Well, my son is home schooled. So I'm afraid that information doesn't apply to us." The writer answered back as he adjusted his glasses.

The woman just let out a short giggle as she handed Slappy the basket.

"Well, I'm glad I could tell you anyway." She replied before continuing. "So anyway; we're having a big annual BBQ Friday afternoon and since you just moved in, I wanted to invite you and your son as honorary guests. What do you say?"

Slappy smiled a bit at the idea. He could meet people. Maybe even make some friends. He opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm afraid we can't attend."

Slappy stopped smiling as his father did the worst thing he could do. Stine began to refuse.

"I'm sure you're all very nice and kind people. But we would prefer to keep to ourselves. And for that I apologise." The writer apologised as kindly as he possibly could.

"But dad!-" Slappy tried reason with him.

"Oh. Well, that's a shame. Maybe some other time then." The lady took it rather well. "Maybe the big Halloween festival-"

"We'll think about it." Stine answered as he closed the door.

The woman just stood at the door with a dumbfounded and confused look on her face. She just let out a quiet hmm sound before walking away from the house.

Stine looked out the window anxiously as he watched the woman leave. He took a breath of relief when she disappeared out of his sight.

"That was getting a little annoying, eh Slappy?" He spoke rather casually.

Stine looked up when he heard nothing from his son.

"Slappy?"

The writer heard the sound of something dropping to the floor as he turned around. Stine went wide eyed when he saw the fruit basket on the floor with some apples rolling out and a banana falling out. But Stines’ attention was on Slappy and the enraged look on his face along with both his hands tightened into fists. Stine was about to say something when Slappy let out a yell.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "EVERY TIME WE MOVE SOMEWHERE YOU ALWAYS TELL PEOPLE TO STAY AWAY FROM US!!"

Stine realised what he had just done as Slappy continued to stare at him with volcanic anger and stepped over the basket of various fruits.

"Slappy, I know you're upset." Stine tried to calmly reason with Slappy. "Please understand-"

"No! No, I'm sick of it!" Slappy continued to yell. "I'm sick of hiding just because you say so! I'm sick of being forced to move to a new town just because one of my monster brothers or sisters gets out and runs amuck! I'm sick of you making me hide in an old house just because you can't stand being near other people! What's the point of this stupid magic you used on me if I can't go outside and make actual friends!? You keep me locked in a house like you did when I was still a piece of pine wood! Is it really too much to ask, Papa!?"

Slappy took a deep breath before he continued. Stine watched with wide eyes as he listened to his sons continued rant.

"I want to be human. But you're treating me like a China doll. And I hate it! I hate moving to another state every time something happens! I hate this house! I hate that stupid typewriter you created me with!"

Slappy continued to stare and rant at Stine as he turned around to climb the stairs.

"And I especially hate y-!"

Stine gasped as Slappy didn't watch where he stepped and slipped on the fallen banana. Slappy let out a short scream as he fell forward; the top half of his face hitting the staircase with a loud thud. Stine quickly ran and kneeled down as Slappy lied motionless on the floor.

"Slappy!?" He gently shook the boy's shoulder.

But Stine froze when he noticed green liquid leaking from the part of the boy's face that lied on the floor. Stine flinched as he heard a light moan come from Slappy. The writer silently panicked as the boy slowly but surely sat up with painful sounds. Stine only saw the right side of Slappys' face as his eye blinked in discomfort. Stine stared in concern as Slappys right eye went in his direction.

"Papa?" He managed to let out a painful sounding whimper as he turned his face.

Stine gasped as Slappy looked at him in full view. But Slappy did not understand why.

"W-what's wrong?"

Stine began shaking as he continued to stare at the open wound in Slappys face. But it was not anything like a regular or hazardous injury. Green fluid was leaking out of a massive gash in Slappys' face that took off a heavy amount of skin; revealing something inhuman underneath. A wooden texture stuck out next to the leaking fluid and what skin was still there along with a glassy looking eye and wooden eyebrow. Stine tried to sound as calm as possible as he approached.

"Slappy, I need you to stay calm." He spoke gently.

But Slappy reacted terribly.

"W-what do you mean stay calm?!" He spoke in a shaky and scared voice.

Without realising, Slappy brought his hand up to his face and touched the open 'wound'. He gasped in terror as he felt the hard wooden shell that was under his skin. Stine tried to stop Slappy as he got up and ran for the closest thing to a mirror in the living room; the glass antique cupboard. Slappy let out a horrified gasped as he looked at himself in the glass. He quickly turned away as he saw the green liquid leaking out; his breathing becoming heavy and he began to hyperventilate.

"Oh god. Oh god!" His voice became distorted.

Stine quickly but gently approached with caution as Slappy kept panicking.

"Slappy, try to stay calm." The writer spoke quietly and calmly.

But Slappy just pushed him away and ran up the stairs hyperventilating. Stine thought of chasing after him when he heard the door to his room slam, but he knew Slappy needed to calm down a bit before Stine could help. Stine just quickly ran to his room and looked through the wardrobe. Stine bent down and grabbed a box; placing it on his bed. He opened it and took out an old looking book with a worn leather covering and odd looking symbols on it along with a large green bottle with glowing liquid inside it. Stine thought he needed all that before heading to Slappys' room. The writer stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Slappy?" He spoke and waited for a response. "Slappy, I have your first aid kit."

Stine only heard a sobbing sound in response.

"I'm coming in now." He said before turning the doorknob.

Stine slowly opened the door to the now dark room. Stine almost cringed at the sight of some green liquid now staining the carpet; making it very visible by glowing. Slappy was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands; not wanting his father to see the open wound. But Stine had to see it if he was going to fix it.

"Slappy, I know you're upset right now." The writer spoke gently as he approached. "But I need to see how bad it is so I can help."

Slappy just curled up on the bed to hide his face; shaking as he did so.

"It's horrible!" He muttered in a distorted voice.

"Come on now, I'm sure it's not." Stine tried to reassure him. "I promise I won't stare at it for long. I just need to see what I have to do."

Slappy stopped shaking and went silent. He looked up; only showing the undamaged portion of his face.

"You won't freak out?" He asked; his voice still distorted.

"I think you did that for me." Stine tried to reassure him; rather poorly.

Slappy just made a quiet noise before moving and showing his whole face. Stine could see the full wound now; seeing the wooden shell and glassy eye underneath with green liquid still leaking out. Stine looked at it for a few seconds before nodding; knowing what he had to do next. He opened the book and turned to a specific page with symbols and odd sounding words. Stine then picked up the bottle and opened it; letting out a small poof of green smoke. He held the smoking bottle in front of Slappys’ face and began speaking a passage from the book.

"Hoc vulnere sauciatis mundabo sanguinem curaverat."

Stine repeated the chant as he began to slowly wave the bottle in a circular motion. After a few seconds of this, the damaged portion of Slappys' face started glowing bright radioactive green. Slappy would have panicked if he didn't know what Stine doing, but he knew all too well enough not to panic. The wound suddenly began to heal and seal until it finally looked like it never happened. Stine stopped the chant and looked over Slappy just to make sure the spell worked.

"Looks fully healed." He observed. "It might be a bit sore, but I can say that there's no sign of the injury."

Slappy just sighed and turned away from Stine. Stine knew exactly what Slappy was thinking at the moment. The writer sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. It wasn't that bad this time." He tried to reassure his son.

"That's not the point." Slappy replied rather rudely.

Stine just blinked in confusion before Slappy began to explain.

"Every time this happens, I just lose it." He began with a tired voice. "I keep telling myself it won't happen again and I'll be careful. But then I get punched by some kid who thinks he's better than everyone else, or I get hit by car, or I just trip over my own leg. I just hate it! I hate being fragile and weak!"

"Slappy, you're not weak." Stine tried to reassure him.

"I know when you lie to me, Papa; so don't!" Slappy snapped at Stine.

Stine quickly shut his mouth; even though he probably should have said something. Slappy looked down at the floor as he buried his face in his hands with a frustrated sigh. Stine watched as his son stayed like that for a few more seconds.

"Hannah's right." Slappy spoke quietly with melancholy in his voice as he continued. "She's always right about me."

Stine quickly put his arms around the boy and held him close. Slappy just looked up at Stine unemotionally.

"It doesn't matter what Hannah says about you, Slappy." Stine answered back as he held his son. "She's in a dark place that she won't come out of."

Slappy knew where Hannah was. She was in her manuscript like the others. He remembered how she tormented and ridiculed him; telling him he was just a stupid toy and Stine thought nothing of him. Without realising it, Slappy began to cry without noise. But the tears were there.

"She wasn't always like that." He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Stine. "Why did she change?"

Stine wish he knew why Hannah turned so dark. He wished he could find a way to change her back and set things right. Stine just sighed as he looked down Slappy and helped him dry his tears.

"I know it might be too late for it; but if you really want to, we'll go to the BBQ."

Slappy looked up at Stine with his eyes wide like he was insane. Stine just continued talking.

"I don't really know if there'll be any kids your age there; but if you really want to go, we'll go." The writer finished.

Slappy stopped staring and gave Stine a funny look before smiling a little bit.

"I'm twenty two, pops." He spoke as he wiped away the rest of his tears.

Stine looked at him with a raised brow before returning the smile.

"Really?" He questioned like he did not believe it. "You don't look a day over thirteen."

Slappy made a weird noise when Stine reached over and ruffled up the boy's hair. Before long, Slappy asked if Stine could let go now; which the writer did. Slappy took a short breath as he looked down at the floor; playing with his sleeves before speaking.

"So... I know it might be a bit much to ask. But, you think you'll ever enrol me in school?" He asked hesitantly.

Stine just shrugged in response.

"I really don't know, Slappy." The writer answered honestly. "I'd have to figure out how to make you fully human. But that might take a long time."

Slappy just shrugged in response; not sure if really cared about it right now.

"I can wait." He just said unemotionally as he laid back on the bed.

Stine nodded before standing up; looking back at his son.

"I think I'll just order some pizza for dinner. You want to see what kind you want?" The writer asked as he was about to leave the room.

Slappy took a moment to think about it before getting up and standing up.

"Yeah okay." He agreed as he followed Stine out of the room.


End file.
